The Team
The Team'Although known to fans as "Young Justice" (based on the name of the series and by comparison to the comic book team after whom the series is named) this term has never been used within the series itself. The team is referred to purely as "The Team". Greg Weisman has confirmed that the group's official name is "The Team", since it is not a public team and doesn't require a "fancy name" (source). The blurb from the DVD releases however refer to the Team as Young Justice. is a teenage superhero team assigned to undertake covert operations on behalf of the Justice League. The Team is based in Mount Justice, the original headquarters of the Justice League. Aqualad, who had taken charge during the Cadmus incident, acts as the leader of the Team. History Early history Prior to the formation of The Team, Robin was the first junior protégé to begin his crime fighting career, starting in 2006, at the age of nine. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". ''Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-29. Inspired by his Justice League colleagues, Aquaman offered both Garth and Kaldur'ahm a position to become his protégé after they saved him from Ocean Master. Kaldur became Aqualad. Flash was not fond of the idea of the responsibility of a sidekick, but his nephew Wally differed. He recreated the accident that gave his uncle his super speed power. Partly out of guilt, Flash let him become his protégé, naming him Kid Flash. Before the Cadmus incident, the four sidekicks knew each other; and Robin entrusted Kid Flash with his secret identity. However, the four of them had never been together all at the same time. Weisman, Greg (2011-04-07). "Question #13202". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-29. Last to take a protégé was Martian Manhunter. Miss Martian claimed she had won the right to become her uncle's sidekick after winning a competition on Mars, though this may not entirely be accurate, as Martain Manhunter has claimed he found M'gann stowed aboard his ship, and claimed to be his niece. Present .]] The four sidekicks were brought to the Hall of Justice as a graduation. However, it was nothing but a "glorified backstage pass", as Speedy called it. Fed up with being lied to, Speedy left. As the League members moved to the Watchtower, the others investigated a minor case: a fire at Project Cadmus. This led to the discovery of Project Kr and Superboy. Cadmus's chief scientist, Mark Desmond, became Blockbuster in the hopes of destroying the intruders, but was defeated. The Justice League arrived at the scene of the destroyed Cadmus facility, and Batman was not happy. He did not, however, expect the young heroes to rebel against the League. They insisted they did good work, and wanted to work together more. Batman asked for three days to plan things. , Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin.]] Batman gathered the four in the old Justice League hideout inside Mount Justice. They would become a team, on Justice League's terms, handling covert ops missions. They were introduced to the fifth member of the Team, Miss Martian. Kid Flash was eager to let Speedy join, but he declined, claiming their "junior Justice League was a joke". He was not interested in fighting on the Justice League's terms, and claimed he was tired of them telling him what to do. After several missions, Batman and Green Arrow noticed Artemis had been following the Team in the fight against Amazo, and offered her membership. Artemis was introduced to the Team the next day, and got off to a rocky start with Kid Flash, who still wanted Speedy on the Team. Members Team members is lecturing the Team on hand-to-hand combat.]] * '''Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm): current leader of the Team, Aqualad sometimes struggles to keep his Team under control. * Robin (Dick Grayson): the most experienced crime fighter, yet youngest of the Team, Robin is an expert in all things technology. Although he is not ready yet, Aqualad feels that Robin will eventually lead the Team. * Kid Flash (Wally West): speedster of the Team, Kid Flash is a genius when it comes to science. Though his own logical and scientific explanations for everything can cloud his perception of the world, Kid Flash has no trouble joking around or trying to impress Miss Martian. * Superboy (Conner Kent): genetic clone of Superman, Superboy struggles to come to terms with his hidden aspirations to gain the respect and love of the Man of Steel himself, who he sees as his father. While his short temper can lead to his aggressive nature, there is a softer side to Superboy which is seen when he spends time alone with Miss Martian. * Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz): niece of Martian Manhunter and telepathic, Miss Martian wants to be as human as possible. Adopting her personality and appearance from a character from a sitcom she watched on Mars, Miss Martian is kind and compassionate to all of her friends. * Artemis (Artemis Crock): apparent niece of Green Arrow and master marksman, Artemis comes from a darker background, riddled with crime. Joining the Team, she has found exactly the stability she needs to lead a life as normal as possible. * Sphere: a machine from New Genesis picked up from one of the Team's missions to Bialya, Sphere is a loyal companion to Superboy. * Wolf: adopted by Superboy and the Team whilst on a mission to India, Wolf was forced to attack the Team due to the inhibitor collar around his neck. After being freed by Superboy, he willingly left India, and moved into Mount Justice. Allies * The Justice League: is made up of The Team's mentors, and provides assistance should The Team need it, as well as supplying anything The Team needs. * Red Arrow (Roy Harper): was offered a position in The Team in its early days, but declined on the grounds of not wanting the League telling him what to do anymore. Although he is not a member of The Team, he has given them missions, and even received aid from them. * Zatanna: was introduced to The Team by her father, Zatara, during his time as "den-mother". The Team subsequently "kidnapped" her and took her to find Red Tornado, who at the time, was believed to have betrayed The Team. She has also formed a close bond with Artemis, and on Halloween, the two went out together. Supervisors * Batman: Batman is the supervisor of the Team and is responsible for deploying them on missions. * Red Tornado: Red Tornado volunteered to stay at Mount Justice to watch over the Team as sort of "den-mother", or rather den robot. He has maintained that he will not interfere in the middle of a Team mission for support. After an attack on the Cave by his "siblings", Red Torpedo and Red Inferno, Red Tornado temporarily left the Team to pursue his creator, but returned after they found him, claiming he has grown fond of the Team. * Black Canary: Black Canary works as the Team's hand-to-hand combat instructor and trainer. She also acted as a third replacement "den-mother" for a week. One one occasion she even took the role of counselor, after a disastrous psychic training exercise took place in which all six teenaged members of the Team were killed in action. * Captain Marvel: First replacement "den-mother". * Zatara: Second replacement "den-mother". * Captain Atom: Captain Atom acted as the Team's instructor on espionage, stealth and covert ops. Designation numbers Each member of the Team, as well as Red Arrow, has a membership number, which is read out when they enter the Cave located in Mount Justice. The following numbers of the Team/Other are known: * B01 – Robin * B02 – Aqualad * B03 – Kid Flash * B04 – Superboy * B05 – Miss Martian''Young Justice'' #1, "Haunted" * B06 – Speedy/Red Arrow * B07 – Artemis * A03 – Zatanna Notes References Category:A to Z Category:Groups *